tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyrim on Magick
Convincing the people of Skyrim that magic is safe Information Written by Kirk Ice-Veins on the 21st of Frostfall, 4E201. Letter I am a mage at the College of Winterhold. I have studied the school of Restoration extensively (although I'm sure there is still much I have to learn). Before coming to the college I was a healer at the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. Before this I was a soldier in the Stormcloak army until a sword was run through my chest. It was this incident that peaked my interest in restoration and magic in general. Seeing my wounds heal almost instantly and feeling the pain go away I discovered the true power of magic that day. I am sending this letter to my fellow scholars because I'm hoping to convince my fellow Nords that magic isn't something to be feared. Skyrim, as I'm sure most of you are well aware, has a stigma against magic and magic users. Magic is a tool, just like a hammer, when wielded in the hands of a master it can accomplish great things. I am looking to publish a book detailing and demystifying magic. It should be simple enough for a layman with no knowledge of magic to read and understand. If you are interested in contributing to the book any in way please write me back. I look forward to hearing from you. Notable Replies Jo'Rajja Dear Mister Ice-Veins I have witnessed first-hand the Nord's distrust of magic, and their distrust of Khajiit for that matter, it will take more than a simple tome to make it go away. Also, how long were a healer in Whiterun, I was there a few months back recovering from, shall we say, certain ailments, maybe I would recognize you. May you walk on warm sands. -Jo'rajja Their discussion Bargok gro-Nagrob Dear Scholar Ice-Veins, I appreciate your motivation and wish to see this project come to fruition. We at the Tamriel Guild of Scholars would be glad to welcome yet another member of the College of Winterhold into our fold, and I, for one, would be eager to contribute to the book itself, as well. Please consider coming to the island, as we have a fine place in the works, and new members are always welcome. Sincerely, Bargok gro-Nagrob Tarvyn Vilas To Mister Kirk Ice-Veins, I have a fairly decent sized collection of books in my library, I'm sure that you can find something that will help you in your endeavors in trying to get the people of Skyrim (I assume your intent is mostly aimed at your fellow Nords due to their history of distrusting Magic). Please write back or visit the island and find me in my tent so that I may be of further assistance to you. Regards, Tarvyn Vilas, Guild Librarian for the Tamriel Guild of Scholars Their discussion Hjoric Kirk, I am quite skilled in the arts of conjuration and could assist you in explaining how it is done and the uses of it - especially uses Nord warriors could use well. ~Hjoric, Nord Conjuration Scholar Their discussion Erwyn Atherius Master Ice-Veins- I studied at the College for years before I left for the Scholars' Guild in Last Seed. As a studying Summoner, I would be glad to help you in any way you request. Divines guide you. Erwyn Atherius Altmer, Tamriel Guild of Scholars Their discussion Category:Speeches